


I`ll always be there

by Dark_Fighter1



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 01:24:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8557546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Fighter1/pseuds/Dark_Fighter1
Summary: Supergirl AKA Kara Danvers gets kidnapped no one finds out until there is a video of supergirl being tortured.





	1. Gone without a trace

It was a hard day for Lena being the CEO of L Corp going to meetings dealing with men in suits all day who they thought they new better but only one thing ever put a smile on Lena`s face and her name is Kara Danvers the cute puppy reporter who Lena fell head over heels for Kara since the day she walked in with Clark.At the end for the day after she was done with everything she received a text from her girlfriend Kara 

"Hey hope it all went well I know you had a lot of work today how about I take you out to Dinner at 7 sounds good ???" 

"Ya it all went well so tired it sounds great see you there"

"Awesome I will see you at our usual place love you"

"See you there love you too"

The next day when Lena was done she went of to see Kara for Dinner at 7 as soon as she got there she saw that Kara has not arrived yet so she just ordered a cup of coffee and waited and waited and waited for four hours and still no sign of Kara so Lena thought about it and decided to send Kara a quick text and head home maybe Kara got held up

It has been a day since Lena last saw Kara there was no sign of her no texts nothing she was starting to get really worried so she texted Kara for the 100th time.

"Hey Kara where are you I really hope you are ok ???" 

Nothing she started to get more worried so she decided to call Alex

"Hey Alex have you seen your sister" 

" Hey no I have not seen her since this morning why" 

" She was going to meet for Dinner at 7 but she never showed up"

" LENA YOU HAVE TO TURN ON THE NEWS NOW !!!!!! " 

By the tone of Alex`s voice Lena got scared she turn on the news only to find out that the women she loved was being held somewhere being beaten and there is kryptonite in the room just enough to keep her human Lena did not know what to do the first thought that came to mind was go find Alex 

"ALEX WHERE ARE YOU!!!???"

"Am heading to the D.E.O right now "

"Ok see you there in 10"

After all Kara told Lena that she is Super girl on their first date not wanting to start of keeping secrets for her everyone was ok with it. Lena got to the D.E.O greeted by a worried Alex

" How are you holding up Lena "

" Not sure seeing Kara like that "

Tears started coming down Lena's face Alex hugged Lena hell even Alex herself needed comfort seeing her sister like that Alex and Lena became Good friends. There went to review the video to see if they can make out anything in it. Nothing they went over it multiple times that they can`t get Kara`s face like that out of their heads they had no Idea where she could be held while there were talking Hank came in the room he was dealing with a matter that he told no one about. He came in running to the D.E.O 

" WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPANING "

" Kara got kidnapped we have no idea where she could be held "

"Lena how are you holding up ?"

" Not good I just want to find her and bring her home and take down this bastard"

Just then another video came in 

" So people of National City this your hero super girl beaten , bleeding , half dead "and still not giving up"

" Ya well you don`t know the people that will come for me and when they do you will be sorry "

Just then he punched Kara in the gut making her cough up blood

" Get a good look National City "

END OF VIDEO 

" We`re coming for you Kara don`t give up "

The look on Lena`s face pure horror and strength Horror seeing her girlfriend beaten almost to death and strength because of Kara`s words 

" It`s looks like there was more than one person there "

" Looks like it does ANYONE have a clue " 

"Yes"

Winn said he was going over places that could be a match to where Kara could be held

" While the video was playing I tried tracking any places that could be a match and only one came up"

" Where "

" At 10th Down Street "

" All Right let`s go "

" Wait Alex , Hank am coming to "

" Lena it may be dangerous I know Kara would not want you going "

" I don`t care Alex am going you must have something that could protect me right ?"

" I don`t know what do you think Hank"

" Let her come when we find Kara she will need someone to carry her out "

" Ok we leaving in 5 "

" Thank you"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For chapter two it will be from Kara's POV  
> This is my first Story go easy on me let me know what to think ...


	2. Kidnapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara get`s kidnapped

Kara had no work today Cat told her she could go home she would have asked why but over the years working for Cat she learned not to question and just do it. Kara was in her apartment just watching TV she had nothing to do so she thought about texting her girlfriend Lena 

Lena had told her a day before that she was going to have a very busy day so she thought about taking her out for dinner Lena had texted her back a yes and that she will meet them at their usual place.  
While Kara was flying to see Lena Kara got hit with a pulse wave made from kryptonite and it knocked her out sending her crashing to the street

and the next thing she new she woke up in a dark building tied down to a chair she can no idea how long she was out but she felt weaken by something so Kara looked around and saw that there was kryptonite around where she was being kept she thought to herself " They must be using enough to make me human " out of no where a man with his face covered came from the shadows " Super girl or should I saw Kara Danvers. I know what you must be thinking how do I know who you are will be have been keeping an eye on you so that we know when to make our move"

Kara had no idea what to think of it the only thing that was going around in her head was I hope they don`t know about Alex or Lena 

"oh and before I forget we know about everyone you are in contact with especially Alex Danvers and Lena Luthor. We went to look for them but they must all ready be looking for you "

Kara could only be thankful she doesn't care what happens to her she only wants them to be safe. Kara tired looking around the room using her X-ray vision nothing "They must be using lead " she thought to herself " They came prepared for this god only know what they have in store ". Just then a man came in and started setting up a camera Kara knew that one thing can come from it they are going to record her for the hole world to see.

" Sir it`s ready "  
" Good we can begin then , so super girl I guess you know what is going to happen but before we start recording "  
A punch that landed on her jaw came down hard than another and another and another than he began hitting her in her stomach over and over and over again . Then he stopped to catch his breath the only thing Kara could do is spit out some blood and when he was happy with the state Kara was in he said " Ok let`s begin

After when the video was up the man came up to super girl and gave her a punch to the face and said "well let's hope your still alive if they find you " then everything went black .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter three will start where chapter one ended also I will be making chapter 4 longer with both POV

**Author's Note:**

> For Chapter two it will be from Kara's POV that will lead to chapter three


End file.
